Red Blood Stains the Snow
by Eosophobia-3
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are on a train traveling to Scotland. The train crashes and the driver is found dead. Someone didn't want it to reach its destination and the majority of the passengers are suspicious. Who committed the crime and why? And is someone other than Sebastian after Ciel's soul? (Some fluffy SebXCiel moments too)


**Red Blood Stains the Snow**

Sebastian Michaelis watched the snowy landscape flash past the train window; he could feel the icy fingers of the winter season tickling at his cheeks through the glass and he smiled thinly as his Young Master, Ciel Phantomhive, shivered slightly in his position on the seat next to his butler. He was sleeping, had been for the past hour as the train made its way through the snow-covered Northern hills of England. Sebastian had been ordered to protect Ciel for as long as necessary and then, once the contract was complete, he would devour the boy's soul as payment. Now, on Ciel's journey to a toy manufacturer in Scotland to discuss business opportunities, Sebastian was once again by his side, his loyal servant.

A sudden jolt rocked the train, stirring the young earl from his slumber. His bright blue eye looked sleepily up at Sebastian and his voice came out as a small croak,

"Sebastian, where are we?"

"I believe we have just crossed the border into Scotland, Bocchan."

Ciel sat up straight and flattened out his navy blue jacket. He was just starting to fasten the buttons when another, harsher jolt rocked the train. The sound of grinding metal filled the air and the train suddenly leaned violently to one side. Before Ciel had time to react Sebastian encased him tightly in his arms and they both fell to the cabin floor.

The demon could have prevented the crash had his master not been there but his priority was to protect Ciel and his precious soul. He grabbed the boy and followed the train's momentum, tumbling as the carriage rolled onto its side with a loud BANG and skidded through the snow.

Finally the train stopped moving and Ciel pushed aside Sebastian's strong arms so that he could get to his feet. He wobbled slightly as he became accustomed to the orientation of the train; he was now standing on the door to their cabin and above him was the train window. Luckily the window hadn't completely smashed, only a thin crack ran across its length. A sudden pain in his arm forced Ciel to look down and only then did he see the trickle of blood dripping onto the door below him.

Sebastian's eyes widened, "Bocchan," he grabbed his master's arm and rolled up his sleeve. A thin cut was oozing blood on Ciel's forearm, "Are you injured anywhere else, sir?"

Ciel shook his head and watched as Sebastian quickly tied a handkerchief around his arm. The pain eased and Sebastian inspected the rest of his master carefully, making sure that he wasn't hurt.

Sounds of voices echoed throughout the train, some of screaming women, others of people arguing and shouting over one another. The smell of blood filled the air and Sebastian's mouth began to water slightly. It wasn't everyday that he got to smell such sweet fragrances.

"Sebastian," Ciel's voice was firm, "Find out what caused this."

"Yes, my Lord," the butler pulled on his gloves tighter and picked up Ciel like a bride, much to the young earl's annoyance. The demon then stamped his foot on the door below them and they fell gracefully through to the corridor. The window that now served as the floor had smashed when the train had crashed and the snow crunched as Sebastian walked along the length of the train.

Continuing to kick through the partitions in the carriages Sebastian quickly made his way to the front of the train. He placed Ciel back on his feet when they reached the furnace and quickly deduced that the driver was nowhere to be seen. The demon checked the furnace just in case the driver had had the misfortune of falling into the flames as the train rolled. Nothing.

"Here!" Ciel's shout was answered with Sebastian's presence at his side in a matter of seconds. The young earl was standing in the very front section of the train beside a very dead train driver. He kicked the dead man's shoe and asked his butler,

"Did he die in the crash?"

Sebastian quickly turned the corpse over and inspected it with his sharp eyes. However, his demonic sight was not necessary, the blood still squeezing from the man's open neck was evidence enough that he had been murdered. Sebastian smiled, showing his sharp teeth,

"It seems there is someone on board who did not want the train to reach its destination."


End file.
